


ghostin

by beeetle



Series: Preludes [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeetle/pseuds/beeetle
Summary: ghostin - Ariana Grande, monochrome, modern au"leave it all here in this bed with you"
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee
Series: Preludes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767265
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	ghostin

**Author's Note:**

> heya folks! for those who have read my writing before, this fic might sound familiar. that's because I've decided to take all of the fics from my story 'preludes' and post them individually and make them into a series for easier navigation.  
> thank you so much for reading! please leave kudos and comment, it really helps motivate me to do more writing, and have a lovely day! <3

“Blake?”

With one of Blake's shirts protecting her from the wind, Weiss opened the doors to the small balcony outside their room. Blake was there, wearing nothing but a dressing gown, leaning on the railing and staring out over the city. But her eyes were empty and Weiss couldn't help but be worried. If it was onky for night, maybe she wouldn't have been so worried, but this had happened every night for nigh on a month.

Weiss called her name again, and was only met with the whisper of the wind. Closing the door behind her, Weiss took a few steps closer, placing her hand on the small of Blake's back. Weiss felt her jump under her hand, being met with wide amber eyes.

“It's just me,” Weiss soothed, placing her free hand on Blake's cheek and watching Blake soften into her touch.

“Sorry,” the Faunus mumbled, closing her eyes and pressing her cheek into Weiss’ hand, feeling the cool metal of her ring.

“Are you coming to bed soon?” the businesswoman tried, seeing the rings of purple beneath Blake's eyes. Weiss couldn't remember the last time Blake actually slept for a full night.

“In a minute love,” the Faunus mumbled.

“Blake, you said that over an hour ago,” Weiss chided gently. Blake opened her eyes at that. In any other time, Blake would furrow her eyebrows, check her watch and chuckle that she lost track of time, then kiss her softly and take her to bed. But not now. Now, Blake just stared blankly down at the ground and simply whispered, “Oh.”

Weiss frowned, her head shaking in disbelief. “Blake, what is going on?” she started, both hands moving to hold her cheeks. “You're barely sleeping, you haven't eaten a full meal in weeks, Yang and Ilia are constantly calling you to see how you are and you haven't called them back once, you're working all the time-”

“I'm fine Weiss,” she tried, taking Weiss’ hands from her cheeks and holding them in her own. “I’m sorry, I'll come to bed now.” Before Weiss could argue, Blake had dropped her hands and opened the balcony door. Huffing quietly, Weiss followed her through. Closing the door behind her and drawing the curtains, Weiss watched Blake lay on their bed, staring at the ceiling as if it were alive. She walked towards her fiancee, laying down beside her and watching Blake in silence.

“I can't remember the last time we made love,” Weiss mused, chuckling at herself. “You used to jump me whenever we had a moment alone.”

“‘M sorry,” Blake mumbled. “Haven't had much of a libido.”

“It's not about the sex Blake, it's-” Weiss cut herself off with a sigh, watching Blake's expression carefully. “You're changing. Something's on your mind, and it's worrying you to death. And you won't tell me what it is or how to help, so all I can do is watch you slowly tear yourself apart.”

Blake was silent again. Weiss felt her heart shatter again. She released Blake's hand and reached for the covers, ready to call it a night before Blake spoke.

“I'm relapsing.”

Weiss immediately sat up, facing Blake once more.

“Depression?” Weiss asked. Blake nodded. “Anxiety?” Another nod. “Night terrors?” Another nod. Slowly Blake took her eyes away from the ceiling, amber eyes gazing into blue as tears silently rolled down. Weiss didn't think twice about taking Blake into her arms. The Faunus sobbed into Weiss’ lap, arms hugging her waist as the smaller girl ran her hands through raven hair and along her spine in an attempt to soothe her.

“Blake, why didn't you just say something?” Weiss breathed.

“Because it hurts you,” Blake managed through the lump in her throat. “Seeing me like this hurts you, and you refuse to admit it.” Weiss could deny it all she wanted, but it was true.

“You know I love regardless off all that,” Weiss murmured. Blake eventually removed her face from Weiss’ lap, thumbs wiping away Blake's tears. “When you asked me to marry you, I knew about the baggage,” she started, playing with the strands of raven hair on Blake's forehead.

“I knew about the nightmare of a life you've been through and how it's shaped you. But I still said yes. And I'm not changing my answer. Because every force in this world, every villain in your stories and every demon in your mind will not keep me from loving you.”

Blake’s eyes were still full of tears, but they weren't as empty. A weight had been lifted from their shoulders, but there was still a lot that needed to be done. Weiss pressed a gentle kiss to Blake's forehead, letting Blake cling to her small frame.

“But please, no more secrets,” Weiss whispered, hands running through knotted raven strands. “Whatever haunts you, you can tell me. Leave all here in this bed, and nothing will leave this room unless you want it to.” She pressed another fierce kiss to Blake's crown, hugging her fiancee as best she could. “You're not facing this alone, do you hear me?”

Blake nodded into Weiss’ lap, a few more tears escaping before she drew her head away again.

“Thank you,” she whispered, kissing Weiss softly. “Let's get some sleep.”

Bodies intertwined and tears shed, the two knew that past this fight there was so much to look forward to. And until then, Weiss would be sure to hold Blake tighter at night.


End file.
